jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Back dragons97/Mój pierwszy raz
Siema jestem nowy na wikia więc postaram się jak najlepiej. Czytałem kilka opowiadań więc postanowiłem sam spróbować no to zaczynamy ;) Na początek kilka informacji o moim pierwszym opowiadaniu: #Wszyscy bohaterowie mają po 18-19 lat #Hiccstrid pożyjemy zobaczymy (ale postaram się żeby było :P) #Czkawka i Astrid się nie znają ;) #Kursywa to sny i myśli #Pojawi się nowa postać: Karina #Pogrubiona czcionka to moje wpiski No to zapraszam do czytannia ;) 'Prolog...' Cześć jestem Czkawka. Wiem śmieszne imię ale jedyne jakie mam. Jestem wysoki mam ok. 1,85 m, mam brązowe włosy i zielone oczy. Dziewczyny w mojej Szkole uważają że jestem przystojny chociaż sam nie wiem. Interesuje się motocyklami i mechaniką samochodową a moje hobby to piłka nożna i muzyka najbardziej lubię Rap i Hip-Hop oraz mam swojego pieska który wabi się szczerbatek jest rasy siberian husky. Mam czrnego Mustanga GT i również czrną Yamahę R6. mój tata Stoick jest Burmistrzem miasta i nazwie Berków a moja mama Valka ma sklep zoologiczny. Rozdział 1 Perspektywa Czkawki Właśnie wstałęm jest godzina 6:30 a więc mam trochę czasu aby wziąć prysznic i zrobić sobie śniadanie. Gdy już z wszystkim się obrobiłem była już 7:10 no to uszykowałem mojemu pupilowi jeść i pić i wyszedłem z domu ponieważ mam kawałek do mojej szkoły w końcu to duże miasto. Jak już wyszedłem skierowałem się w stronę garażu wsiadłem na mój motocykl i pojechałem do szkoły słuchając muzyki. Nareszcie dojechałem do szkoły zaparkowałem motocykl i skierowałem się w stronę swojej paczki czyli: Sączysmarka, Śledzika, Hethery, Kariny. Przywitałem się z przyjaciółmi: Cześć- Czkawaka Cześć- wszyscy powiedzieli chórem. Sączysmark zaczął mówić: Słyszałem że dzisiaj ma do nas przyjść jakaś nowa. Tak też to słucszałam - dodała po chwili Karina. Perspektywa Astrid Hejka jestem Astrid. Astrid Hofferson jestem szczupłą blondynką o niebieskich jak ocean oczach. Lubię rysować grać na różnych instrumentach i gotować. Własnie się przeprowadziłam do nowego miasta o nazwie Berków. Dzisiaj właśnie mam pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole, mam nadzieję że będzie inaczej niż w poprzedniej szkole każdy chłopak do mnie zarywał ale każdemu dawałam kosza ponieważ czekam na tego jedynego. Bardzo się stresuję przed pójściem do szkoły bo to jednak jest stres jak nikogo z tamtąd nie znam no raz kozie śmierć. Właśnie weszłam na teren Szkoły specjalnie spuściłam głowę w dół aby nikt nie zauważył mojej twarzy i skierowałam się w stronę gabinetu dyrektora do którego mama kazała mi pójść zaraz po dotarciu do szkoły. Perspektywa Czkawki ''' Gdy rozmawiałem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi przede mną pomiędzy znajomymi przeszła blondynka to chyba była ta nowa ponieważ nie widziałem jej twarzy bo miała głową spuszczoną w dół. Właśnie zaczyna się pierwsza lekcja Angielski, gdy pani już sprawdziła obecność do sali wszedł nasz dyrektor z tą blondynką którą widziałem przed szkołą. -To jest Astrid Hofferson będzie z wami w klasie mam nadzieję że ciepło ją powitacie - po tych słowach dziewczyna postanowiła podnieść głowę i się pokazać. Myślałem że zobaczyłem anioła ale jednak to była dziewczyna o blond włosach z niebieskimi jak morze oczyma mógłbym tak patrzeć się na te oczy w nieskończoność ale niestety ktoć musiał mnie wytrącić z transu był to Mieczyk z kórym siedziałem w ławce. - Ooo chyba ktoś się tu zakochał - powiedział Mieczyk trochę za głośno i każdy spojrzał się w naszą stronę - Mieczyk cicho być ja w nikim się nie zakochałem jasne ?! - odpowiedziałem cicho - Jasne - powiedział z chytrym spojrzeniem. Reszta lekcji minęła szybko bo pani od Anglika była naszą Wychowawczynią '''Perspektywa Astrid Właśnie weszłam do klasy razem z Dyrektorem. Gdy mnie przedstawił postanowiłam pokazać swoją twarz, gdy ją unisłam przeleciałam szybkim wzrokiem po klasie mój wzrok stanął na jednym z chłopaków miał brązowe włosy i zielone jak polana Wiosną oczy i tak patrzyliśmy się na siebie gdy nagle usłuszałam swoje imię. Pani powiedziała mi żebym usiadła obok dziewczyny z kruczoczarnymi włosami miała na imię Hethera. Gdy usiadłam zaczęłyśmy rozmawiać o wszystkim i o niczym dowiedziałam się że Zielonooki chłopak ma na imię Czkawka. I tak Mi minęła tak lekcja z resztą tak jak inne głównie rozmawiając z Hetherą. Mam nadzieję że tyle wam jak na razie wystarczy postaram się jak najszybciej wstawić nexta paaa ;) Oto mój NEXT zapraszam do czytania ;) Perspektywa Czkawki Właśnie skończyłem ns dzisiaj szkołę, kiedy już miałem odjeżdżać zobaczyłem Astrid której dopiero co uciekł autobus do domu, więc postanowiłem zapytać się czy chce ze mną pojechać. - Hej Astrid - zacząłem - O Hej - odpowiedziała a po chwili dodała - co tam. - A właśnie chciałem zapytać się czy chcesz żebym Cię podwiózł do domu - odpowiedziałem - Nie chcę sprawiać problemów ... - nie dokończyła ponieważ jej przerwałem. - Nie no coś ty to żaden problem - odpowiadając puściłem do jej oczko i momentalnie zobaczyłem je rumieńce. Ale ona się pięknie rumieni... nie dość Czkawka to jest tylko twoja koleżanka, ale jaka piękna koleżanka żadna dziewczyna nie jest taka piękna jak ona istny ANIOŁ!!!. Perspektywa Astrid Gdy skończyłam lekcje poszłam na przystanek autobusowy. Kiedy wyszłam z terenu Szkoły zobaczyłam jak mój bus właśnie odjeżdża, więc bez namysłu wyjęłam telefon, aby moja mama po mnie przyjechała lecz gdy zaczęłam szukać numeru telefonu usłuszałam moje imię. Gdy się odwróciłam zobaczyłam Czkawkę który ze mną się przewitał, odpowiedziałam mu, kiedy zapytałam się co tam u niego to mówił że widział jak mi uciekł autobus i zaproponował mi żebym z nim pojechała, odpowiedziąłam mu że nie chcę sprawiać problemów, ale nie dano mi dokończyć ponieważ mi przerwał i odpowiedział że to żaden problem i puścił do mnie oczko na ten gest od razu się zarumieniłam o on chyba to zauważył bo się uśmiechnął do mnie. Gdy Czkawka dał mi kask i ruszyliśmy. Odstawił mnie pod moim domem jak mu powiedziałam gdzie mieszkam. Kiedy dotarliśmy do celu zdjęłam kask. - Dziękuję czkawka - powiedziałam a on odpowiedział. - Ależ proszę Milady - na jego odpowiedz dałam mu całusa w policzek i poszłam do domu. Gdy spojrzałam przez okno on nadal tam stał jak wryty ale po chwili otrząsnął się i odjechał Perspektywa Czkawki Kiedy dojechałem pod adres wskazany przez blondynkę Ona zdjęła mój kask i mi oddała dziękując a ja jej odpowiedziałem "ależ proszę milady" co mnie podkusiło żeby ją tak nazwać Astrid na moją odpowiedz dała mi buziaka w policzek i odwróciła się w stronę domu. Gdy weszła do domu ja nadal tam stałem jak wryty, ponieważ się rozmarzeyłem o jej cudnuch oczach w których mógł bym utonąć na zawsze i miękkich ustach które poczułem na policzku. Ahh jak ja chciałbym znuw poczuć te delikatne usta ... nie czkawka to tylko przyjaciółka... chociaż... ja chyba do niej coś więcej czuję ale czy Ona odwzajemnia to uczucie nie wiem i tylko ona sama może mi odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Rozdział 2 Perspektywa Astrid Gdy wróciłam do domu mama od razu zaczęła. - Witaj Astrid, co to był za chłopak? - Wiedziałam że od tego zacznie. - To tylko kolega i ma na imię Czkawka - odpowiedziałam. - Mhm kolega to teraz tak to się nazywa - powiedziała mama z chytrym spojrzeniem. - To tylko kolega ile muszę tłumaczyć?! - odpowiedziałam oburzona i skierowałam się w stronę pokoju. Kiedy weszłam od razu poczułam mokry język mojej suczki która wabi się Wichura, uwielbiam się z nią bawić jest taka radosna i wesoła kiedy wracam do domu. - No co tam Wichurko chcesz się przejść do parku - na co ona zaczęła skakać z radości, a więc wzięłam smysz Wichurki i ruszyłyśmy. Gdy byłyśmy już na miejscu zobaczyłam tam moją dzisiejszą "taksówkę" do domu, odważyłam się o podeszłam do zielonookiego a on jak tylko zobaczył że idę w jego stronę wstał z trawy i się uśmiechnął do mnie jaaa ciee jaki on ma super uśmiech a ciekawe jakie są jego usta... nie stop to tylko kolega zabardzo się rozmarzyłam i nie spostrzegłam że jstem już przed nim. - Hej Astrid, co tam u Ciebie? - zaczął - Hej Czkawka a właśnie wyszłam na spacer z moją suczką - wskazałam na Wichurę - a u Ciebie co tam? - zapytałam. - A też przyszedłem tutaj na spacer z moim pupilem - wzkazał na psa podobnego do wilka - A jak się wabi twój pies - zapytał. - Wichura, a twój? - odpowiedziałam pytając. - Szczerbatek, ładne imię ma twoja Wichurka. - odpowiedział puszczając mi oczko no nie znowu te moje poliki nabrały kolorków jak On to robi? Chyba nigdy się nie dowiem. - A czemu akurat Szczerbatek? - zapytałam zaciekawiona. - Ponieważ mam go od szczeniaka i jak wiadomo każdy pies na początku nie posiada zębów dlatego też tak go nazwałem. - odpowiedział po cwili. - Aham oki. - odpowiedziałam uśmiechając się, a on odwzajemnij uśmiech i znów się rozmarzyłam ale tym razem o jego oczach byliśmy już parę centymetrów od siebie gdy nagle... No to zagadka co się stało, kto odgadnie wygrywa Dedyk. Kolejny next będzie jak tylko znajdę trochę czasu, no to na dzisiaj starczy i życzę wam wesołych Świąt Wielkanocnych i mokrego dyngusa. Narka ;) :D No niestety nikt nie zgadł a więc dedyk dla każdego czytającego ;) i życzę miłego czytania Perspektywa Czkawki ... gdy nagle podeszła do mnie Karina i pocałowała mnie w policzek, a Astrid błyskawicznie się ode mnie odsunęła i odeszła bez słowa razem z swoją suczką, ale zanim się odwróciła zobaczyłem łzy w jej oczach. - Co to miało być Karina?! - wrzsnąłem zdenerwowany ... nic nie odpowiedziała i odeszła Perspektywa Kariny Właśnie przechadzałam się po parku gdy zobaczyłam Astrid i Czkawkę rozmawiających, widziałam jak się do siebie zbliżali, więc postanowiłam im to przerwać, ponieważ Czkawka był kiedyś moim chłopakiem, zerwaliśmy ze sobą, ale ja nadal go kochałam i chciałam go odzyskać a Astrid by mi w tym przeszkodziła, więc wymyśliłam plan aby go pocałować i żeby Astrid się od niego odczepiła. Gdy go pocałowałam blondwłosa uciekła a Czkawka momentalnie się na mnie zdenerwował a ja odeszłam, zostało tylko powiedzieć niebieskookiej aby się od niego odczepiła, więc jak postanowiłam tak zrobiłam. Poszłam do jej do domu otworzyła mi jej mama a ja się przedstawiłam jako jej przyjaciółka, a ona mnie wpóściła i w tym samym momencie skierowałam się w stronę pokoju blondynki. -Czego tutaj chcesz?! - krzyknęła zapłakana As. -Przyszłam Ci powiedzieć abyś się odczepiła od Czkawki rozumiesz? - zapytałam stanowczo dziewczynę. -Bo co mi zrobisz? - zapytała ze złością w oczach Astrid -Wolała byś nie wiedzieć - powiedziałam i wyszłam z pokoju. Perspektywa Astrid ' '''Gdy zobaczyłam jak Karina pocałowała Czkawkę w policzek pomyślałam że Karina jest dziewczyną Czkawki, a mi w tym samym czasie łzy mi naleciały do oczu, aby Czkawka tego nie zobaczył uciekłam razem ze swoją suczką do domu. Kiedy wróciłam poszłam do swojego pokoju i zaczęłam płakać i nagle do mojego pokoju weszła Karina i zaczęła mówić abym się od Czkawki odczepiła, a gdy zpytałam bo inaczej co to powiedziała że wolałabym nie wiedzieć a ja znowu zaczęłam płakać w pokuszkę i poszłam spać. '''Sory że taki krótki next ale brakło czasu :( . Do zobaczenia jeśli macie jakieś sugestie to zapraszam do komentowania ;)' Oto i kolejny next. Zapraszam do czytania ;) Roz'dział 3' Perspektywa Czkawki Następnego dnia gdy tylko wstałem zacząłem się szykować do szkoły, lecz od kiedy As uciekła ode mnie nie mogę odgonić od siebie myśli o niej, wszystko co robię przypomina mi o blondwłosej. Gdy już wychodziłem z domu postanowiłem pójść po Astrid i z nią porozmawiać o wczorajszym spotkaniu w parku, ale kiedy doszedłem do domu przyjaciółki i zapukałem do drzwi otworzyła mi jej matka. -Dzień dobry, jest Astrid? - zapytałem. -Dzień dobrzy przykro mi ale właśnie wyszła do szkoły - powiedziała kobieta. -Aha dziękuję za informację - odpowiedziałem i poszedłem w stronę budynku nazywanego szkołą. Przez całą drogę myślałem o Astrid i nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy weszłem do szkoły, dopiero Śledzik mnie wybudził z transu. - Ej Czkawka żyjesz? - zapytał zaciekawiony blondyn. - Tak żyję, a coś się stało? - odpowiedziałem. - Nie ale od 15 minut nie dajesz śladów życia - odpowiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy a ja tylko się uśmichnąłem i wszedłem do klasy ponieważ dopiero co zadzwonił dzwonek. Gdy tylko wszedłem do klasy zobaczyłem przepiękną niebieskooką dziewczynę, która na mnie nawet nie spojrzała, chciałem z nią usiąść ale Hethera z nią siedziała, więc usiadłem sam na samym końcu na moje nieszczęście zobaczyła to Karina i chcała ze mną usiąść ale jej nie pozwoliłem -Odp*****l się ode mnie!!! - krzyknąłem na Karinę z całych sił i nagle wszystkie pary oczu na mnie się spojrzały w tym Astrid a pani kazała mi iść do dyrektora. W gabinecie dyrektora Zapukałem do drzwi i po chwili weszłem. Gdy wytłumaczyłem dyrektorowi co się wydarzyło, kazał mi wyjść i sprzątać stołówkę przez cały miesiąc. Gdy tylko wyszedłem z gabinetu spojrzałem na zegarek i już nie opłacało mi się wracać na lekcję, a więc poszedłem pod salę w której miałem kolejne zajęcia jak doszedłem do klasy zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę a ja już czekałem na lekcję z słuchawkami na uszach zamknięty w sobie każdy do mnie coś mówił a ja wszystkich ignorowałem a gdy tylko zobaczyłem Karinę to miałem ochotę jej przywalić, ale się opamiętałem ponieważ mie biję dziewczyn. Perspektywa Astrid Wstałam rano z zapuchniętymi od płaczu oczami miałam ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię ale nie było mi to dane ponieważ zadzwonił mój budzik, szybko poszłam się przemyć aby jakoś wyglądać i ubrałam się a następnie skierowałam się w stronę kuchni w której była moja mama, która szykowała mi śniadanie, a więc usiadłam i zaczęłam szybko jeść aby tylko mama nie zobaczyła że płakałam. Po zjedzeniu śniadania poszłam po plecak i wyszłam do szkoły, tak wcześnie aby tylko Czkawka po mnie nie przyszedł. W ten sposób wyszłam z domu o 7:15 a miałam na 8:00. Kiedy weszłam do szkoły zdziwił mnie widok Hethery tak wcześnie od razu do niej podszedłam. -Hej - przywitałam się. -Ooo hej Astrid, coty tutaj tak wcześnie robisz? - zapytała. -A wyszłam wcześniej żeby Czkawka mnie nie widział, a ty co tutaj tak wcześnie robisz?- odpowiedziałam -Nie mogłam spać to przyszłam żeby się nie nudzić w domu, a czemu nie chcesz się zobaczyć z Czkawką?- od razu zapytała zaciekawiona, a ja jej wytłumaczyłam co się wczoraj stało w parku ponieważ tylko jej i rodzinie mogła ufać i jeszcze poprosiłam aby ze mną usiadła na lekcji, zgodziła się i we dwie siedzałyśmy pod klasą w której miałyśmy pierwszą lekcję. Gdy zebrała się już cała klasa dostrzegłam bruneta, który wyraznie o czymś rozmyśla i na moje szczęście mnie nie zauważył, gdy zaczęliśmy wchodzić do sali to dopero Śledzik go wybydził z myśli i wszedł do klasy. Widziałam go kątem oka a on na mnie się potrzył ze smutkiem w oczach i poszedł na sam koniec a następnie usiadł sam, kiedy zauważyłam że Karina się kieruje w jego stronę miałam ochotę podbiec i usiąść obok bruneta, ale gdy tylko tamta chciała usiąść to Czkawka wydarł się na nią aby dała mu spokój (lekko mówiąc) i usiadła na poprzednim miejscu zrezygnowana a nauczycielka wysłała chłopaka do dyrektora a on wyszedłi już nie wrócił. Gdy lekcja się skończyła Czkawka już czekał na kolejną lekcję pod salę z słuchawkami w uszach ignorował wszystkich dopiero gdy przed nim stanęła Karina coś w nim się poruszył miał złość w oczach widziałam jak chciał ją walnąć ale się powstrzymał ciekawe dlaczego muszę się tego dowiedzieć. Reszta lekcji minęła spokojnie zielonooki cały dzień sam siedział co mnie bardzo dziwiło, ponieważ zawsze z kimś siedział. Nareszcie koniec właśnie zadzwonił ostatni mój dzwonek i wyszłam ze szkoły przede mną szedł brunet cały czas miał słuchawki w uszach, więc pewnie mnie nie usłyszał. Perspektywa Czkawki Gdy wracałem do domu słuchałem muzyki jedynie w taki sposób mogłem się rozluznić po drodze zobaczyłem parę która idzie po drugiej stronie ulicy od razu pomyślałem o As. W pewnym momencie musiałem usiąść, gdy tak siedziałem spojrzałem w prawo i zobaczyłem ją najpiękniejszą dziewczynę na calutkim świecie, chciałem się odezwać ale nie mogłem wydusić z siebie ani jednego słowa a ona po prostu przeszła przede mną. Gdy była przede mną zobaczyłem jak łzy zaczynają jej wypełniać oczy a ja... No to macie kolejnego nexta. Od razu przeraszam za zi z kreską coś mi się porobiło z klawiaturą. Kto zgadnie ma dedyk. Komentujcie to mnie zachęca do pisania ;) Komwntarz = wena = next NEXT!!!! Zapraszam do czytania ;) ... a ja nic nie mogłem zrobić, ponieważ myślałem że ona już mnie nie lubi i nie chce ze mną gadać. Kiedy blondwłosa poszła do domu ja jeszcze chwile i także poszedłem. Gdy wszedłem do domu jak zwykle nikogo nie było ponieważ tata tak samo jak mama pracowali do pózna. Poszłem do siebie do pokoju a następnie do kuchni żeby coś zjeść i dać mojemupsu pić i jeść. Gdy już zrobiłem sobie kanapki poszłem do salonu i włączyłem telewizor akurat leciał mój ulubiony serial "Świat według Kiepskich". Gdy już skończyłem oglądać zaniosłem pusty talerzyk do zmywarki i poszłem do pokoju odrobić lekcję a jak już skończyłem poszłem spać. Perspektywa Astrid Właśnie wróciłam do domu nie wiem sama czemu jak przechodziłam obobk Czkawki łzy stanęły mi w oczach, może dlatego że przez cwilę myślałam że ja mogłabym z nim być sama nie wiem, może kiedyś się dowiem. Poszłam do pokoju i weszłam na fejsa, nie było nic ciekawego, więc wyszłam, gdy nagle mama zawołała mnie na kolację i poszłam. Po zjedzeniu pysznej kolacji poszłam do pokoju żeby zrobić pracę domową i poszłam spać. Proszę bardzo, krótki ten next ponieważ wena zrobiła mi strajk :(. Komentujcie abym wiedział czy ktoś chociaż czyta to opko to mnie i moją wyobraznię do działania i pisania. Pozdrawiam ;)